Crazyverse Gaiden: The journey they took
by Dash master 48
Summary: Follow the tale of Four Riders and Three Red Sentais as they survive being killed, are separated by Starninger and reunite with the help of friends! Based on a story by Rangerfan58. Rated T for frightening moments, mild swears and mild violence later on, not sure if rating should change or not.
1. Deadly Outcome Or was it?

**A/N: So, short time no see gang! I have been a bit slow on writing, trying to overcome writer's block on my multi chapter stories. And here's another one, about the interesting journey taken by the seven who supposedly died in a story by Rangerfan58. Starninger is evil here, but some big changes have been made.**

 **And I mean BIG.**

 **After the original Crazyverse got destroyed due to the rage of Gadget, most characters lost their memories. Only a select few retain them, and things have gotten crazier.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters except for MagiPurple belong to me, and the story this is based on, Kamen Rider x Super Sentai wars, belongs to Rangerfan58.**

 _You know all about the story of how the Sentai and Riders battled through conflict, but have you ever thought about the tale of those who survived being destroyed?_

As the battle raged on, explosions flaring, Riderman was trying his best to protect himself from the enemy hordes. His arms provided help, sure, but being an early Showa Rider without many ways of defence was a big disadvantage.

Just then, an enemy snuck up behind him, as Riderman turned, but it was too late.

"RIDERMAN!" Came the yell of Kamen Rider V3, as Riderman was surrounded by flame. Before he could burn to death however, he sneakily jumped out of the Flames and into a patch of bushes before running off into a cave. He hoped that another participant of the war would find him as he sat.

Elsewhere, V3 started to cry under his helmet, as suddenly he saw three figures and an enemy rushing towards him. One of the three red figures was like a police officer, while the other two were looking like Tyrannosaurus Rexes. The enemy struck all of them down as an explosion happened very close to V3.

"GEKI!" "BAN!" "DAIGO!" Came three yells, as the aforementioned Sentai Warriors were thrown back. Geki and Ban landed in a patch of moss in a forest, while Daigo flew into a clearing and blacked out. The two older Reds looked at the surrounding area, then each other, as suddenly a squad of Harry Potters jumped out waving their wands...

Meanwhile, back at the battlefield, things got worse, as three riders raced away from a vehicle bound enemy.

One looked like some sort of Amazonian Lizard, one had a tire on his body, and the third one looked like an astronaut with a pointy space shuttle head looking quite like an alien. They ran faster and faster away from the jeep, but when a bomb hit it was too late.

"AMAZON!" "FOURZE!" "DRIVE!" Came the yells from nearby riders, as they and the Sentai retreated as fast as they could. Amazon flew into the same cave as Riderman, while Fourze was caught by a squad of Mini Rodeomarus and Drive landed in front of a peculiar house.

 **Five hours later...**

"Wake up, Kita Man." Came a voice.

Gentaro Kisaragi's eyes fluttered open, as he looked around at his surroundings. He was in a blue chamber with a patchwork quilt over him, and above him he could see blue streaks traveling like electric wires. He turned on his side, still drowsy, to see a strange sight.

A barred door, much like that of a prison, covered the entrance to the cell, as Gentaro squinted and saw two cells visible from his cell held Geki and Banban 'Ban' Akaza.

He slowly rose, turning to the door and putting his hands through the bars. He glanced down the corridor to see two others, one was screaming nonsense while another sat, stroking his hair and saying to himself, "Hideyasu was right."

"Hello Kisaragi." Said a figure from Gentaro's left, as he tuned to see a purple MagiRanger with a Dragon themed helmet. He was terrified.

"Who are you? Where are my buds? Where am I!?" He asked the MagiRanger.

"My name is MagiPurple. And you are in The Digital Prison. This is where we put our captives here in Hyperspace." Came the reply.

Gentaro's eyes widened up.

"HYPERSPACE!?" He yelled, as this grabbed the attention of someone in another chamber.

"Kisaragi, how'd you get here?" Asked a familiar voice.

"No...Kengo?"

 **A/N: And that's a wrap! Don't worry, there's more, and it's coming later. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **This January, unleash your imagination.**


	2. Donguri and Dragonfly

**A/N: New chapter! Here, we see what happens to Daigo and Shinnosuke, as well as more Gentaro. Kengo is here, and he's got some certain girls with him! Also, look out for a very special guest some of you may actually recognise from a certain adaption...**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters except for MagiPurple belong to me, and the story this is based on, Kamen Rider x Super Sentai wars, belongs to Rangerfan58. alexrusso89 owns the story that a small portion of this story contains, Power rider : go to hell tour, one of the strangest names for a rider story ever.**

Gentaro peeked around the corner of his cage, and sure enough, Kengo Utahoshi was there!

"What are you doing here Kengo?" Asked Gentaro, awestruck.

"I was captured by Starninger while attempting to protect the girls." Kengo explained, as MagiPurple sighed.

"Well, Star needs all the Cosmic Energy he can get..." Said MagiPurple, holding up the Kaban, The Fourze Driver, and Two Sengoku Drivers.

"Sengoku Drivers don't run on Cosmic Energy." Shot Kengo, as he stared at the two drivers.

"Hey, aren't those the Bravo and Kurokage Drivers?" Asked Gentaro, as MagiPurple nodded.

"Why did you pick Psycho and Ninja to steal drivers from and not Gaim?" asked Kengo.

"Gaim's a bit busy with this Sentai vs Rider war thingy, so I decided to go for the first Armoured Riders I saw. Gridon got away sadly." Replied MagiPurple.

Hase sighed, and stroked his hair while muttering something under his breath.

 **Meanwhile, In Team Invitto HQ...**

The subject who landed in the dance area they had that morning laid in front of the bespectacled man, who wore a pink scarf, green glasses, and had floppy ginger hair. The subject had black hair, a yellow and red jacket, a gun holstered around his waist that was black and yellow and looked a little like a dinosaur, and a red crystal pendant.

As the man stared at the subject, he got a phone call.

"Jonouchi!" Came the voice from the other end. "I'm having a tough time over here with all these alliances and plans and brooding going on. I'm still a bit sad about Gentaro, but no worries! Don't forget to water the tree, you know, the banana one, check for any signs of Oren returning, and stay calm till' I return, alive or dead. Kazuraba out!"

Jonouchi sighed and slammed the phone down before burying his face in his hands. Maybe the subject was dead?

All of a sudden, the hand of the subject twitched.

He was waking up!

He opened his eyes and immediately shot up and pulled out his gun, aiming at Jonouchi.

"Who are you?" Snapped the subject.

Jonouchi adjusted his glasses. "My name is Hideyasu Jonouchi, aka Armoured Rider Gridon. You are a Sentai Member it seems. I've heard a lot about Zyudenchi and boy was I surprised when I found some in your pocket." He explained.

"I'm Daigo Kiryu, KyoryuRed!" Replied the subject as he lowered his gun knowing the guy who had taken him to a safe place meant no harm.

"You are in the headquarters of my dance team, Team Invitto. There are three others, Gaim, Baron, and Raid Wild. We were practicing when all of a sudden you came flying down from the heavens and almost knocked me out. I took you back here to keep you safe while the others continued to practice." Explained Jonouchi.

"I've done quite a bit of dancing in my hero career as well y'know!" Said Daigo.

"What kind?" Asked a wide eyed Jonouchi.

"Samba mainly. It's what I do to transform." Replied Daigo.

"Are you part of those Dancing Dinosaur People that Hase was going on about last week?" Asked Jonouchi, as Daigo nodded.

"In fact, I'm the leader!" Said KyoryuRed happily, as Jonouchi smiled.

"Let's get some lunch and we'll go out and look for Hase and Oren afterwards." Said Jonouchi, as he and Daigo walked out of the HQ.

 **Meanwhile, in a house...**

Shinnosuke Tomari stirred in his sleep. The fight had been tough, but then he was knocked out, slept on gravel for a while, then he was now on something soft. It felt much like a pile of feathers, so lightweight, yet so comfortable. He opened an eye to see he was on a bed in front of a dressing table, with quite a few makeup sets. He turned to see a window, and below the window was a stool, where Mr. Belt lay. He was also asleep. Can belts even sleep?

Shinnosuke opened both eyes and yawned, before looking at the bed he was laid on. It was sky blue with bits of lemon yellow here and there. Mr. Belt made a snoring sound as he pretended to sleep, and Shinnosuke rested his eyes for five minutes before he and Mr. Belt heard a voice.

"Hey, you're awake!" Exclaimed another man who poked his head around the corner of the doorway. "Did 'cha have a nice sleep?" He asked.

"Yes, it was a very lovely sleep." Answered Shinnosuke, as the other man turned to the belt.

"What is this? Must be your Rider Belt. I'm a rider too, but I use a Dragonfly to transform. Name's Daisuke Kazama, Kamen Rider Drake. What's yours?" He asked.

"Shinnosuke Tomari, Kamen Rider Drive." Answered Shinnosuke, as Mr. Belt looked at Daisuke.

"And I'm Mr. Belt. It's a long story..." Said the belt, as Shinnosuke picked him up and followed Daisuke downstairs.

"Gon-Chan's busy getting lunch ready, so I thought I'd introduce another guest to you." Said Daisuke as he pointed to a guy with brown hair who looked like an American reading a book in the living room.

"Shinnosuke, Kit, Kit, Shinnosuke. Mr. Belt, Kit, Kit, Mr. Belt." Explained Daisuke to Kit, who just smiled and waved.

"When I saw that guy staggering towards our latest house after some debris hit him from one of those big as hell explosions, me and Gon-Chan decided to take him in. Like Gon-Chan, he couldn't remember his past at all. As for you and the belt, we found you on our doorstep a day after we found Kit. You were out cold for five days." Explained Daisuke.

"Shinnosuke, I'm detecting something bad happening other than that stupid war, but you need some recovery time." Explained Mr. Belt, as Shinnosuke nodded.

 **Meanwhile, back in The Digital Prison...**

"And that's your proof that Bananananana Land exists!" Yapped Oren, as Hase just gave out a big sigh like normal and went back to brooding. Kengo groaned and turned to MagiPurple.

"Next time, please kidnap M Kureshima or someone OTHER than this annoyance." Instructed Kengo.

MagiPurple then got a phone call!

"Magi, we have a problem. Daisuke Y and Joji Yuki are still asleep in the cave, but we couldn't blow it up. Something tells me something, or someone, is protecting them. Keep an eye on the prisoners till I get back. Yeehaw!" Said the voice on the other end as he hung up.

"Could that be who I think it is!?" Exclaimed Gentaro, as a soft, girly voice answered that question.

"You mean Starninger?" She said, as Gentaro saw Yuki Jojima, Miu Kazashiro, and Tomoko Nozoma poke their heads out from behind Kengo!

"Um...Hi girls!" Said Gentaro. "How'd you get here though?" He asked.

"We came with Kengo." Tomoko explained, as Yuki asked a strange, but thoughtful question...

"Is Bananananana Land real?"

 **A/N: That may have been the longest chapter I have ever written. Anyways, Dun Dun Dun! Thank you to the only reviewer, Gadget, my dear friend. I need reviews guys! I love feedback so much!**

 **Peace Out.**


	3. Spirit of The Banana

**A/N: Behold, probably one of the silliest crossover chapter titles ever, but here, Amazon and Riderman are visited by the ghost of a Banana. Every time I refer to that armoured rider as Banana, it sounds silly. Anyway, also in this chapter, Kinji Takigawa creates a monster to challenge his prisoners with, and reveals his first plan before the big one. Enjoyyyyyyyyyyy Oh, and thanks to Rangerfan58 and Destonus for reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters except for MagiPurple and Checkmate belong to me, and the story this is based on, Kamen Rider x Super Sentai wars, belongs to Rangerfan58. alexrusso89 owns the story that a small portion of this story contains, Power rider : go to hell tour, one of the strangest names for a rider story ever. The Monsteriser also belongs to me.**

Back on the battlefield where our seven heroes were first supposedly killed, within a cave laid Daisuke Yamamoto and Joji Yuki, aka Kamen Riders Amazon and Riderman. They laid there, looking around at each other and the walls, chatting occasionally. They had been there for a day, and hadn't starved.

All of a sudden, a gleaming light shined, forcing the two Showa Riders to shut their eyes.

When the light cleared and they opened their eyes, they could see a spirit in a fancy outfit. In his hand was a Padlock Like Device representing a Banana.

"Hello," Spoke the spirit. "My name is Kaito Kumon, and I am here to help." He continued.

"Our comrades think that we are dead? Typical..." Exclaimed Daisuke Y, as Joji spoke up.

"Maybe you have seen them?" He asked, as Kaito shook his head.

"Unfortunately I haven't, but I'm sensing that the others who died yet didn't are scattered about due to one Kinji Takigawa. I can offer you an escape from this cave, but you will go through tough times. Accept?" Kaito explained, as Daisuke Y and Joji nodded.

"Very well." Muttered Kaito as a Crack unzipped and the two riders henshined, as well as himself.

"Careful in Hellheim." Warned Kamen Rider Baron as Amazon and Riderman stepped through the crack, unknowingly stepping into a trap...

 **Meanwhile, with Jonouchi and Daigo...**

"Please call me King, ok?" Asked Daigo as he and Jonouchi set out into the streets of Zawame City.

"Okay." Replied Jonouchi.

The two set off through the streets, passing posters with the face of Tsukasa Kadoya on warning people about the destroyer, an Inves Games, and Yggdrasil Tower. Inside that tower, a man in a suit watched angrily.

"Where's Kazuraba!?" He demanded, as he turned around to see another man with white streaked hair and a lab coat.

"Takatora, he is battling an enemy outside of the city, you have to be patient until he returns. In the meantime, why don't you go attack Gridon and his new friend who must be a Sentai Member?" The other man suggested.

"Good idea Ryouma." Said Takatora as he grabbed a Padlock Device resembling a Melon and left the building.

 **Meanwhile, with Kinji and MagiPurple...**

The two evildoers were currently caught in a chess match. As Kinji determined what move to make, the phone went off. On the screen, there was Kaito.

"Takigawa, I have successfully gotten Amazon and Riderman into a trap. Now they must fight a batch of Inves to escape." He laughed evilly, as MagiPurple spoke up.

"Good! Right now, we are trying to figure out how to challenge our captives while playing chess. Keep up the good work Baron." Said the Purple Magiranger, as Baron nodded and shut the communication link.

Kinji made his move, and MagiPurple began his decision making, when he suddenly got an idea!

"Do we have a spare Chess Set?" He asked, as Kinji nodded. MagiPurple then ran out of the room, and came back with the set, before walking up to a strange machine and putting the set inside.

The machine clanked and whirred, before a monster that looked like a mutated king piece came out.

"My name's Checkmate! What do you want?" He declared, as Kinji walked up to him.

"To play a little game with our captives, that's all." Smirked Kinji, as he turned to MagiPurple.

"Go get the prisoners! Time for a round of chess..." He ordered.

 **Meanwhile, with Shinnosuke...**

Shinnosuke sat in the back garden of Daisuke K and Gon's House, as he sighed. Turning to Mr. Belt, he gave off a grin.

"You know Belt-San, I'm like the newest rider on the block, why would I be so careless as to not look at what the enemy was doing?" He asked, as Mr. Belt sighed.

"Shinnosuke, we are all clumsy sometimes." He said, as Gon came out.

"Need anything?" She asked.

"No, I'm good." Replied Shinnosuke.

All of a sudden, a loud crash was heard, as Shinnosuke grabbed Mr. Belt and rushed to the fence at the end of the garden with Gon. Daisuke K and Kit came out of the house to see what was going on.

Lying there at the bottom were two men. One was like Kit, but with shorter hair wearing clothes in Blueish Grey and with sunglasses, while the other was wearing a colourful flower printed shirt.

"I'm Len, and this is Takeru Tenkuji." The American in Blueish Grey said.

 **A/N: What a twist, eh? Anyway, glad to know you guys like this. There's a new poll up on my profile to decide the next Sillyfic I will write. Read, review, follow, favourite, check out my other works if you enjoyed this.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
